totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Plan (nie)genialnego mistrza marionetek
Narrator: '''Ostatnio w Fallen in Despair... '''Amira: Ufasz mi prawda? Emilith: Wiesz, że zawsze. Ale ciężko Winda się zatrzymała i rozpoczął się osąd, który szybko nabrał tempa. Pedro: Bo to oczywiste, że to Amira albo Porther czy Emilith. Porther: Przestań zasłaniać rozsądek nienawiścią do nas. I gdy zdawało się iż sprawca jest pewny, ktoś o nawet szlachetnej pobódce sięgnął po broń. Jessica: 'Ja chciałam wrócić do domu. ''Wybuchła płaczem. I pożegnała swoje życie, na zawsze... Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozbrysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabwekę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie Trzymajaca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje sie widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądajac w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Pokój Emilith Krótko po rozprawie, około drugiej w nocy Emilith kłopotliwie szamotała się w łóżku. Nie mogła zasnąć i ciągle się kręciła. '''Emilith: Przestań proszę... Próbowała zachować zimną głowę, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła. Usłyszała nagle otwierane drzwi. Amira: '''Coś się dzieje? '''Emilith: Amira. Jest póżno już.. i chyba? Amira: Obudziłaś, obudziłaś. Nie przejmuj się. Podeszła do niej i siadła przy łóżku. Amira: Wciąż ciężko znosisz tą ostatnią sprawę? Emilith: '''Strasznie i nie tylko dlatego. Minęło tyle czasu, a nadal. Nadal jesteśmy podzieleni. Mam wrażenie... chyba nigdy nie opuścimy tej wyspy? '''Amira: No kto jak ktos. Ale to nia ta Emilith, która przyskrzyniała i rozwiązywała najbardziej zajadłe i zawiłe śledztwa. Emilith: '''Dziękuję za pocieszenie. '''Amira: '''Postaram się dzisiaj to naprostować. Dodatkowo mam pomysł dzięku któremu na pewno znajdziemy wyjście. '''Emilith: '''Tak sądzisz? '''Amira: Dowiesz się rano. Póki co odpocznijmu. Emilith: 'He.. eh.. hej! ''Wgramoliła się jej pod kołdrę. 'Amira: '''Chyba szanowny pan ??? nie przyczepi się do tego. ''Bez słowa przytuluiła ją i nieco spokojniejsza mogła w końcu zasnąć. Amirze podobnie ulżyło. '' Teren Niedaleko ośrodka, Brama ''Na wyspie wciąż odkrywane były kolejne miejsca o których wspominał pan ???. Jedno z tych miejsc właśnie miało sprawdzić dwoje śmiałków. Zanim jeszcze mieli spotkać się na specjalnym zwołaniu musili spróbować wejść. '''Rouse: Myślisz, że to zadziała? Spoglądała na Drawna tachającego dziwny kanister oraz metalowe pręty. Drawn: '''To środki bezpieczeństwa. Wspominałem już o tym reszcie. '''Rouse: Dlaczego nie z Montaną? To mnie dziwi. Drawn: '''Sam po ostatniej sprawie doszedłem do tego wniosku. Nie wyniknie nic dobrego jeśli nie będziemy pracować tylko z tymi co nam wygodnie. '''Rouse: Mam wrażenie teraz, że z litości tutaj jestem... Drawn: Absolutnie nie! Pomożesz mi z tym. Weż kanister i polej. Uważaj, to silny środek żrący ale na szczęście nieszkodliwy przy kontakcie. Rouse: Jak on potrafi wypalić to jak nie jest szkodliwy? Drawn: Nie wydziela oparów. Więc poczujemy jeśli coś zza tych drzwi dziwny zapach. Wzięłą kanister i ostrożnie zaczeła polewać. Widać było jak metal reagował żywo na tą substancję i zaczął niczym plastik się wyginać. Gdy pojawiło się wcięcie i mógł wsunąć pręt bez ryzyka iż on również wejdzie w reakcje zaczął usilnie pchać by unieść bramę. Z początku nie szło to w końcu udało mu się. Drawn: Jest! Rouse: Udało... co? Okazała się to świana w której nagle pojawiły się jedynie otworzy. Drawn: PADNIJ! Chwycił dziewczynę i razem rzucili się na ziemię. Nagle poleciała salwa strzałek wypełnionych jakąś substancją. Część z nich od razu się poroztrzaskiwała. Na jednym z ekranów pojawił się ubawiony ???. ???: Ahahahaha! Najpierw ci nie zatruli się gazem, teraz wasza dwójka narażona była na kontakt z wirusem. Wymachiwał nogami trzymając się za brzuch. ???: Proszę! Przestańćie dostarczać mi takiej rozrywki. Salon Po ostatniej rozprawie wszyscy postanowili się zebrać w kupie w salonie. Zasadniczo to Amira zebrała z rana po wyjściu z pokoju Emilith całą grupę. Porther, Emilith oraz Rouse siedli na kanapie. Amira i Pedro zajęli fotele. Drawn siedział wraz z Montaną przy stole. Pedro stał. Emilith: Jest nas... Coraz mniej i... kończą się pomysły. Coraz bardziej boli nas strata kolejnych osób. Rouse: Modlę się do bogów wszelkich nacji. Proszę, niech to się skończy. Emilith: Mamy to zamiar skończyć. Skończyć z tajemnicami i zagrać w otwarte karty. Pedro: I po ch*j ta szopka? Emilith: 'Pedro! Choć każdy to powtarza do cholery jasnej! ''Zerwała się nagle z kanapy pochwycając go za fraki. Na Zaskoczeni sytuacją nie wiedzili jak zareagować. '''Emilith: Jeśli k*rwa mam się tak odzywać by do ciebie to w końcu doszło to nie zawaham się. Ale błagam! Schowaj dumę. Schowaj ją i w końcu wysłuchaj innych. Nie tylko ty cierpisz! Nie wyżywaj się do cholery jasnej na nas! Zaczęła tracić czucie, aż go puściła. On sam nie powiedział nic, tylko postanowił w myślach schować już swoje ego. '' '''Rouse: '''Emilith, wypłacz się. Wypłacz. '''Montana: '''Aż przykro się robi. Powiedz, że z nami tak nie będzie? '''Drawn: '''Nie mogę obiecać... '''Montana: '''Ale co do jednego ma rację. Od początku jesteś przeciwko wszystkich! Jesteśmy obcymi dla siebie. Znałeś ich blisko i nawet nie próbowałeś nas poznać. '''Porther:' Dość! Tupnął gwałtownie nogą. Porther: 'Nie będziemy teraz się obwiniać bo tylko zagłębimy nienawiść między nami. '''Amira: '''Chcę powiedzieć wam o moich obserwacjach. ''Gdy już Emilith się uspokoiła a sam Pedro w końcu zaczał wykazywać zainteresowanie i zrozumienie mogli kontynuować. '''Amira: Pamiętacie, ??? wspominał o tych przejsciach? Drawn: Tak. Amira: '''Dokładnie. Dzisiaj również Rouse znalazła kolejne przejście. '''Pedro: '''Pierwsze wejście? '''Drawn: '''Sądzisz? '''Pedro: Znależliście pierwsze? Amira: I tak i nie. Drawn: 'Z Rouse próbowaliśmy sprawdzić co jest za nimi. Ale... ''Wodził wzrokiem. '''Drawn: '''Dzięku Bogu nic ci nie jest. '''Rouse: Na każdym czuwa. Nie wiedzieliśmy co się kryje tam. Ten chory ??? wspomniał o jakiś strzałkach z wirusem... Gdybyśmy oberwali... Odparła zawodwolona. Amira: '''Prawda, znajdowaliśmy stalowe bramy, lecz jedna z nich do tej pory się nie otworzyła. '''Pedro: I co dalej? Amira: '''Chcę się upewnić. Choć to tylko wstępne założenie. To czy to jest kolejna pułapka? '''Pedro: Znaczy? Amira: '''Bo po prawdzie jest jedno miejsce do którego żadne z nas, obsolutnie żadne do tej pory nie udało się dostać. A wszyscy wiemy, że by uciec potrzebna jest łódż. '''Montana: '''Rozumiem! Chcesz sprawdzić te tajne weścia odkryte przez Jessicę i zobaczyć czy doprowadzą nas do tego hangaru? <3 '''Amira: '''Dokładnie. Ominiemy, a właściwie zignorujemy "przejścia" i uderzymy prosto w hangar. Jeśli ??? ukrył nam możliwość ucieczki to właśnie tam. '''Pedro: '''I co!? Wasza kolejna samotna eskapada!? '''Amira: My wszyscy to zrobimy. Przejścia są pojemne i całą grupą możemy. Ewentualnie podzielimy się na dwa zespoły. Acz ty chyba już powiedziałeś jak wolisz pracować. Porther: Spóbujemy dostać się za te drzwi. Zaczął rozrysowywać na stole. Porther: Te drzwi wypuściły na was trujący gaz. Te dzisiejsze co otworzyli Rouse i Drawn wypuściły toskryczne strzałki. Są jeszcze jedne do otwarcia, lecz nie będziemy ryzykować. Amira: 'Snuję przypuszczenie. ''Przejęła i rozrysowywała dalej. Jednak nagle Rouse zaczęło kręcić. 'Rouse: '''Huh? '''Emilith: '''Wszystko w porządku? Blada jesteś... '''Rouse: '''Chyba, osłabienie. ''Znowu ledwo co się trzymała i się jej zbierało. '''Drawn: '''Czyżby? Tak... ''Natychmiast ją złapał i zerwał się z nią. '' '''Drawn: Choć natychmiast ze mną! Chciał iść za nimi, ale nagle Montana go zatrzymała. Montana: '''Nie masz co iść. <3 Znowu potem rykniesz na nas i oskarżysz! '''Pedro: '''Straciłem już tak wiele bliskich osób i Rouse... '''Montana: Masz moją gwarację, że nic się nie stanie! Pedro: '''Tak. Twój znak jakości jest niepodważnalny. '''Emilith: A co to miało znaczyć!? Porther nagle zmarszczył twarz. Porther: 'Czy możecie przestać z tym horym poczuciem humoru. ''Złapał się za nos i ściskał. '''Porther: '''Naprawdę. Więcej przyzwoitości. '''Amira: Po prostu zacznijmy przeszukiwania przejść. Nie musimy się dzielić. Łazienka Od tego nieprzyjemnego zajścia i sprawdzania wejścia poczuła się całkowicie niedobrze. Drawn: '''Trzymasz się? '''Rouse: Nie... Znowu zebrała z siebie wymiociny i wypluła. Drawn: 'Odwodnisz się szybko. Przynieść ci odrobinę wody? '''Rouse: '''Jeśli możesz. '''Drawn: '''I proszę. ''Otworzył drzwi od kabiny i podał jej świeży ręcznik. '''Drawn: Przyda się. Zamknął drzwi za nią. Drawn: Musimy dać radę. Jesteśmy blisko. I przepraszam... Pozwoliłem by ciebie trafiła. Rouse: 'Nic się nie stało. Nie twoja wina. Byłam przez chwilę podatna. ''Znowu się jej zebrało. Był zadziwiająco spokojny i zajrzał do niej. Dla niego takie widoki były całkowitą normalnością. '''Drawn: '''Przyrządzę coś po czym poczujesz się lepiej. To lekkie zatrucie pokarmowe i wyjdziesz. Nie były napakowane niczym śmiertelnym na szczęście. '''Rouse: Karma jest po naszej stronie co nie? Drawn: '''Dasz radę? '''Rouse: Wytrzymam. Szkoda mi jedynie... Znowu się jej zebrało. Rouse: 'Że z grupą nie poszliśmy. Sekretne Przejścia ''Będąc na początku wejścia, weszli do środka korytarzy przez niewielką ukrytą klapę za regałami księżek w salonie. Amira przywiązała nić do wystającego fragmentu. '''Pedro: '''Co robisz? '''Amira: To środek bezpieczeństwa. Kończyła wiązać i chwyciła kulę w obie dłonie. Amira: '''Jeśli się zgubimy albo zapomnimy o drodze to będzie to droga powrotna. '''Pedro: Że niby włóczką!? Emilith: Słyszałeś o czyms takim jak labirynt i minotaurze!? To dobry pomysł szczególnie wiedziąc jak bardzo nietrzeżwo myślisz. I ty nie powinieneś mieć uwag. Montana: No dziewczyno. Była dość zaskoczona, nie tylko ona. Porther: Czy to nie za ostre słowa? Emilith: Nie. W ten sposób do niego można dotrzeć. Pedro: '''Żebyś się k*rwa nie pomyliła! '''Emilith: A żebyś wiedział! Montana: Czy możecie proszę naprawdę ogarnąć się z tą kłótnią kochanków. Szli przed siebie zgodnie z sugestiami Amiry. Trzymała się z tyłu ciągnąc dalej nić. Przed nią właśnie szedł Pedro i Montana a na samym przodzie Porther wraz z Emilith. Gdy robiło się dziwnie ciemno zapalił latarkę, którą zabrał. oświetlił i znalazł przełącznik. Wcinął i nagle usłyszeli dziwny trzask. Pedro: 'Co do... ''Nagle jedna z ścian się za nimi zatrzasnęła i rozdzieliła grupę. Próbował się dobić, ale nie szło ruszyć. '''Porther: '''Nic wam nie jest! '''Pedro: Co ty odwalasz do cholery!? Emilith: Był przełącznik i ktoś wcisnął bez uprzedzenia -.- Porther: '''Widać tutaj przecież lampy! Sądziłem iż się włączą. '''Montana: Bez kłótnii! Spójrzcie w ogóle. Przed nimi pojawiły się dwa inne ukryte dotąd przejścia. Amira: '''Niezły wzrok. '''Montana: No działam dobrze nie tylko po omacku. <3 Pedro: Po waszej stronie też coś jest? Emilith: Sprawdzimy. Prześwietlił i było widać niewielką klapę. Emilith: '''Jest! '''Amira: '''Sprawdżcie to! Każda wskazówka jest cenna! '''Montana: '''A my co robimy? '''Amira: Sami chyba musimy sprawdzić. Montana: '''To jest chyba jakiś składzik fantów? '''Amira: Przejrzysz? A wy Porther i Emilith! Znajdziecie sposób by rozwalić ściankę albo poszukacie przejście? Emilith: '''Nie martw się o nas! Już wystarczająco problemów ci sprawiałam dzisiaj. '''Porther: Problemów? Emilith: W nocy... może póżniej ci opowiem. Sprawdżmy co tam jest. ---- Gdy zajmowali się przeszukiwaniem wciąż się rozdzielając Pedro oraz Amira wspólnie udali się w drugi korytarz. Ciągłął się dłużej niz poprzedni. '' '''Amira: '''Uważaj tylko. '''Pedro:' O mnie się nie martw. Amira: Sam sobie radę dasz. Pedro: '''Eeee... '''Amira: '''To nie mów tak głupio proszę. Działamy razem co nie? '''Pedro: Niezła próba. Amira: Skoro trochę rozładoaliśmy atmosferę chciałabym cię o coś spytać. Pedro: 'Hmm? '''Amira: '''Emilith jest dla mnie czymś więcej niz tylko przyjaciółką. ''Ściskała swoje dłonie. '''Amira: '''Jest dla mnie jak siostra praktycznie. Może zdawało jej się, że jestem silna i mądra i w ogóle. Ale do tej pory... do tej pory nie byłam w stanie mimo tego wydostać nas już za pierwszym razem. '''Pedro: Nie obwiniaj się tak. Trochę to też moja wina i mojego ego. Amira: 'Nie chcę cię obwiniać. To nikomu nie pomoże w tej sytuacji. Widzę, że cię coś z nią łączy. I to od dawna. Nagle się zarumienił. '''Pedro: 'Łączy to za dużo powiedziane. '''Amira: '''Proszę. Próbujesz oszukać geniusza, łatwo dedukuję. :3 '''Pedro: To przejście musi być takie długie... Ta się uśmiechnęłą. Przed nimi jednak naprawdę coś się znajdowało. Były to drzwi prowadzące do większego pomieszczenia. Spojrzeli na siebie i pewni weszli do pomieszczenia. ---- Porther i Emilith nie znależli nic co mogło im się przydać w jakikolwiek sposób. Skojarzyli iż to jedynie ślepy zaułek. Porther po dłuższej walce ze ścianą był w stanie w końcu się przebić. Montana nadal przerzucała rzeczy z powrotem. Też żadne z nich nie mogły się przydać w niczym. Emilith: '''Nadal nie wrócili? '''Montana: '''Nie widziałam ich. Poszli razem, ja nadal czekałam tutaj. Sprawdzałam ten schowek, ale to po prostu wejście do graciarni. '''Porther: Nie panikujcie. Uspokoił dziewczyny. Emilith: 'Nie panikować? ''W napiętej atmosferze ruszyli przed siebie by odnaleść zagubioną dwójkę. Pobiegli korytarzem o którym wspominała i wskazała Montana. '''Emilith: Pedro!? Amira!? Oczom ujrzała zatrważający widok. Emilith: To niemożliwe... To... Plik:Logo_FiD2.png Amira leżała z wbitą strzałą prosto w głowę z której sączyła się krew. Nigdzie nie było śladu po Pedrze, który powinien być z nią. Montana: Emilith? Z korytarza dochodził jej dłos. Montana: 'Emilith?! ''Przechodząc zauważyła ją w drzwiach, sama nagle zamarła. '' '???: 'Ding, ding, dong! Znalazłyście ciało! No rzeczowo ujmując Emilith była pierwsza, ale i tak brawo. ''Ironicznie im zaklaskał. '''Emilith: Nie... Amira... Niemożliwe. Zasłoniła usta wybuchając płaczem i kręcąc głową. W głowie miała tylko obraz jak razem siedziały i zapewniały się o zaufaniu i wspólnym wyjściu z gry. Kuchnia Chcąc przyrządzić jej napar by poczuła się lepiej nieoczekiwanie wśródł przypraw Drawn znalazł coś co go zaskoczyło. Drawn: 'Skąd to? ''Sięgnął po flakonik i przyjrzał się. '''Drawn: Dlatego ona się rozchorowała... Rozsypał trochę na palec i powąchał. Drawn: Nie ma mowy o pomyłce! Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz i schował do kieszeni. Drawn: Na pewno trzeba reszcie pokaz... W nieoczkiwanym momencie nagle część podłogi się pod nim zatrzasnęła i jedna stopa ugrzęzła. Próbował się wyszarpać ale nie mógł. '' '''Drawn: '''Co jest! ''Nagle w jego stronę dziwnym zbiegiem również półki skąd sięgał nagle zaczęły walić się w jego stronę. Pojawiła się nagle Rouse, chwyciła go i pomogła się wyszarpać. Lekko poranił się w stopę. Na szczęście nic więcej się nie stało. '' '''Drawn: '''Rouse? '''Rouse:' Musisz być ostrożniejszy... Drawn: Powinnaś chyba... Rouse: Znależli ciało. Komunikat. Musiałam przyjść powiedzieć. Boję się myśleć co się tam stalo, ale tutaj mamy wiele zmartwień. Drawn: Heh... to raczej twój stan mnie martwi. Już przyrządzę odrutkę i sprawdzimy co z nimi. W oddali nagle było słychać dziwny hałas. Tajemnicze pomieszczenie W pokoju, gdzie znaleziono Amirę w pierwszej kolejności zaczęli szukać broni z której zamordowano dziewczynę. Montana: Sądzicie, że ktoś jej strzelił w twarz? Emilith: Możliwe... Wygląda to bardzo podejrzanie. Zaczęła sprawdzać ręką po ścianie. Emilith: 'Hmm? ''Uwagę przykuł nierówny fragment. '''Emilith: Możesz Porther? Porther: '''Coż znalazłaś? ''Natychmiast przerwał poszukiwania na własną rękę i skierował się do niej. Sam zauważył nierówność. '' '''Porther: '''To chyba pułapka? '''Emilith: Pułapka? Pother: 'Albo tutaj sprawca schował broń. ''Delikatnie chwycił, ale nagle coś wystrzeliło. Przerażeni odkoczyli i klapa w ścianie się otworzyła. Znależli kuszę z kilkoma boltami. Gdy ruszył część z nich krzywo się wbiła w dół. '''Porther: Wciąż nastawiona! Montana: Ktoś musiał się nie przyłożyć. :x Emilith: Pokaż tą strzałę? Porther: Bolty chyba, ale proszę. Sięgnął i wyciagnął samą kuszę i bolty. Dla pewności sprawdzili przy ciele Amiry i wyglądał podobnie. '' '''Emilith:' Niestety ta sama... więc ktoś celowo musiał... Montana: Nie chcę Emilcio cię stresować. Ale kto był przez ostatnimi czasy tak bardzo napięty? <3 Emilith: '''No chyba nie sugerujesz... '''Montana: Zostawię przemyślenia na rozprawę. Ale tak ^^ To miałam na myśli. Porther: I gdzie ten ganster nagle się podział!? Montana: 'To pewnie jego sprawka. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Montana: Przecież sami poszli. Porther: '''Tak! To też mi przyszło na myśl, ale jak on się stąd mógł urwać? '''Montana: '''No... A nie ma tutaj nigdzie indziej przejścia? '''Emilith: Nie widać. Zaczęła sprawdzać gdy nagle coś zauważyła w innym miejscu. Montana kucnęła i przyjrzała się ciału. Uwagę przykuła jej ręka. Delikatnie uniosła ją i zauważyła lekkie zadrapania na niej. Tuż obok leżała metalowa końcówka. Emilith: Tutaj coś chyba... Nagle dziwnie zaczęło ich trząść. '' '''Emilith': Co się znowu dzieje? Porther: '''Pułapka kolejna!? ''Tynk nagle zaczął odpadać od ścian i wyglądało jakby pomieszczenie zaraz miało się zawalić. '' '''Montana: '''Zbierajmy się stąd lepiej! '''Emilith: '''Ale śledztwo i Amira!!! '''Montana: Wolisz być zgnieciona przez skały!? Porther: Ma rację! Emilith, odpuść... musimy! Nagle trzask robił się coraz głośniejszy. '' '''Porther:' EMILITH! Chwycił ją i szarpał się. Nie chciała odpuścić. Była w całkowitym amoku. Zaczęli pędem biec. Nie tylko to pomieszczenie miało się zawalić. '' ??? ''Obudzony w dziwnym pomieszczeniu po nagłym zajściu nie kojarzył jak w ogóle się tutaj znajazł. Rozmasował jedynie swoją szyję i próbował przywrócić umysł do poczytalności. Miał jednak przed oczami dziwne światełka. Pedro: Co to kurwa było? Pomrugał kilka razy aż zaczął widzieć lepiej. Zaczął się powoli orientować. Pedro: Czy to jest? Oparł się o jedną z szafek. Pedro: 'Warsztat? Chwycił za klucz i słyszał fale obijające się o coś. Orzucił szafkę z narzędziami na bok i zaczął iść przed siebie. '''Pedro: '''Chyba w końcu... ''Przyglądał się swojemu wielkiemu odkryciu. '''Pedro: Będzie można uciec z wyspy! Zaraz... Muszę wiedzieć co się stało z resztą? Brama od hangaru. Trzeba ją z wewnątrz! Natychmiast zabrał się do roboty by otworzyć go z wewnątrz. Salon Wybiegli natychmiast skąd weszli. Kaszleli i cudem uniknęli zawalenia. Emilith: Jej ciało tam zostało. I wszelakie poszlaki! Porther: Mamy chociaż bełty i tą kuszę. Jeden dowód. Emilith: Ale... ale... Porther: Dzięki za wskazanie drogi chociać. Choć z początku sam też uważał pomysł z nicą za głupotę to jednak ocaliła ich. Montana: '''Ale zgubiliśmy jej kochasia. '''Drawn: Nic wam nie jest!? Montana: Ty kulejesz? Drawn: 'Wypadek w kuchni? Co się stało? '''Porther: '''Znależliśmy ciało Amiry... Tunel jednak zaczął się zawalać i na dodatek. ''Przerwało mi nagle dziwne traskanie. Obrócił się się i wyjrzał zza okno. '''Montana: To jest? Porther: Nie do końca? Rouse: Co widzicie? ???: Koniec przeglądania! Porther: Że co!? Nie minęło nawet parę dobrych godzin a ty już na sąd!? ???: 'No będzie ciekawiej w ten sposób czyż nie? <3 Dałem wam wystarczająco dużo czasu. '''Porther: '''W co się... '???: 'Chcę was widzieć w windzie za niecałą godzinę. Tik, tak, tik, tak, czas leci. <3 '''Montana: '''Co wtedy z nim robimy? ''Założyła ręce. '''Porther: Wyjaśni nam to. Zamknął oczy i spojrzał się iście pewnym siebie wzrokiem w Pedra otwierającego bramę. '''Porther: '''W czasie najłatwiejszych obrad jakie będziemy mieli. '''Montana: '''Chociaż otworzył przejście. Czuję lekkie podniecenie w tej chwili całą tą sytuacją.